Amor Prohibido Inazuma Eleven Go
by TsurugiKyousuke01
Summary: Yuuki Gouenji hermana adoptiva de Shuuya Gouenji. Tiene 13 años. Fue abandonada cercas de una casa y por casualidad era la de Shuuya. El al verla pidio ayuda pero como nadie pudo identificar a los padres él tuvo que cuidar de ella. Ese amor creció y shuuya la ama. Pero cuando Yuuki cumplió sus 6 años le empezó a gustar el fútbol al ver a dos hermanos peli-azules jugando...
1. Chapter 1: EL Comienzo

Era un día lluvioso, iba corriendo lo mas rápido posible, era mi primer día de clases aparte no quería seguir mojándome. Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a secarme el cabello y luego de eso ir con el director para que me diga en que salón iría. Me dijo el director que iría a al salón 1-A. Así que dirigí al salón que me indicó. Había un profesor esperándome, pase y todos se me quedaron viendo en especial un chico pálido de ojos gatuno con su cabello pelo pincho azúl marino. Me fije en sus ojos, son hermosos. Me di cuenta que el profesor me pedía presentarme así que desvié la mirada de aquel chico.

Yuuki: Esto...-trague saliva algo nerviosa- mi nombre es Yuuki Gouenji un gusto, espero podamos llevarnos bien compañeros -sonreí tímida pero lo que me sorprendió fue que todos empezaron a rodearme como si fuera un bicho raro, entre otras palabras me sentía intimidada, vi que el chico de ojos gatuno no había hecho lo mismo que los demás, él seguía en su asiento observando hacia fuera de la ventana como si hubiera encontrado algo interesante que observar, me senté al lado del chico, me sentía nerviosa. Jamas había estado tan cercas de un chico, bueno solo eh estado cercas de mi hermano pero jamas de alguien que no conozco. Pasaron las horas y era momento de ir al descanso. Me levante de mi lugar y vi que Tsurugi hizo lo mismo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Parecía una eternidad asta que Tsurugi habló.

Tsurugi: Que pasa? Sucede algo? -preguntó sin cambiar su expresión de chico serio-

Yuuki: No, nada Tsurugi-San -sonreí leve-

Tsurugi: Bueno -sonrió de lado y suspiro- con permiso Yuuki-San -pasó a mi lado aun sonriendo, me di cuenta que era el único chico que no llevaba uniforme, su ropa era casual. Pantalones morados al igual que esa capa que lleva y una camisa de manga larga de color rojo-

Yuuki: Oh no sabia que algunos tenían permiso para no llevar uniforme -algo sorprendida-

Salí del salón y me fui a explorar la escuela asta que llegue al edificio fútbol, tenia planeado unirme pero como jugadora. Entre y ahí esta el equipo y pude notar que también Tsurugi se encontraba. Sonreí al verlo. No se por que pero me sentía muy feliz al verlo. Que es esto que siento?...

Un chico de cabello de remolinos se me acerco, me sonrió tierno.

Tenma: Hola me llamo Tenma Matsukaze -me saludo amablemente-

Yuuki: Mucho gusto Matsukaze-san, mi nombre es Yuuki Gouenji y vengo a apuntarme al club de fútbol -dije decidida mientras formaba una gran sonrisa-

Tenma: Gouenji?! Eres pariente de Shuuya Goeunji? -dijo muy emocionado-

Yuuki: Si! El es mi hermano

Al decir eso todo me prestaron atención pero mas Tsurugi.

Shindou: Así que un nuevo miembro, mucho gusto soy Takuto Shindou -me saludo- bienvenida Yuuki-San

Todos me recibieron amablemente el único que no se me acerco fue Tsurugi, el estaba hablando con una de las gerentes, llamada Aoi Sorano. No se porque pero me sentí molesta al verlos sonreír y hablar juntos. Se que son amigos pero no se porque tengo estas extrañas reacciones en mi. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de ellos. Se me quedaban viendo raro por que yo no decía nada. Así que tuve que terminar el silencio.

Yuuki: Etto...-me sonroje al ver a Tsurugi estar tan atento a lo que iba a decir-

Aoi: Te sientes bien? -preguntó preocupada ya que miraba mi cara roja, se acerco y puso su mano sobre mi frente- Que raro, estas roja pero no tienes temperatura alta.

Tsurugi: -se me acerco y junto su frente con la mía haciendo que nuestras narices rozaran- no tienes temperatura alta -me mira y nota que aun sigo roja- aun así estas roja.

Aoi me trajo una botella de agua y empece a beber, pasaron unos segundos y ya no estaba roja creo que se me paso un poco.

Aoi: Oh ya no estas roja -sonríe-

Kirino: Yuuki-San podrías venir un momento -me llamó "la chica"-

Yuuki: Si? -me le acerco-

Kirino: Me he dado cuenta de tu comportamiento con Tsurugi, dime...acaso te gusta? -preguntó algo deprimido?-

Yuuki: Eh?! Gustarme Tsurugi-San jajaja no que va! Apenas lo conozco -sonrió-

Kirino: Entiendo jeje perdón por esa pregunta incomoda -sonríe-

Llegó el entrenador y claro que lo conozco es Mamoru Endou.

Endou: oh hola Yuuki-Chan -me abraza y todos se nos quedan viendo-

Todos: SE CONOCEN?!

Continuara...en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuuki VS Tsurugi

Al ver que todos estaban sorprendidos bueno menos Tsurugi el seguía con su mirada seria.

 **Yuuki** : Este si, lo conocí desde pequeña -restandole importancia-

 **Endou** : Yuuki-Chan jugaras como delantera o como defensa? -pregunto con su gran sonrisa- ya quiero ver tu super tiros

 **Yuuki** : Oh Claro!, pero jugare en ambas posiciones -sonrío-

 **Endou** : Bien Tenma entrégale su uniforme

 **Tenma** : Siii ya lo tengo preparado -me entrega el uniforme del equipo-

Me voy a los vestidores y siento como si alguien...

 **Yuuki** : QUISIERA VENDERME ALGO! -grito volteando a ver quien me espiaba pero no había nadie así que seguí mi camino a los vestidores-

 **Kirino** : Te dije que sabia de nosotros -escondido atrás de la pared cercana, miró a Shindou mientras se asomaba a ver a yuuki alejarse-

(Jajaja tenia ganas de poner eso xD me vi Bob Esponja)

Me cambie y el uniforme me quedaba muy bien, sali y me fui con el equipo.

 **Kariya** : Woow Yuuki te vez bien -dijo mientras veía mis pechos-

 **Kirino** : ""Pervertido"" -lo miro mal-

(Nota: ""..."" las comillas son los pensamientos)

 **Yuuki** : ""Pervertido"" -camine hacia Tenma, no se porque pero estoy loca al decirle esto- Oye Tenma estas muy kawaii. -le dije y Tenma se sonrojo mucho, sentí la mirada de Aoi, acaso se enojo?-

 **Tenma** : G-Gracias jeje -sonrojándose y rascándose la nuca-

 **Shinsuke** : Oh Tenma pero si estas bien rojo -dijo el pikachu mientras se reía-

 **Endou** : Bien -dijo mientras daba un aplauso?- Yuuki-Chan, Chicos...vamos a entrenar algo! -sonriendo- (algo? Mas bien quisieras que fuera todas las horas xD)

Los chicos y yo nos fuimos al segundo campo y de pura curiosidad me le quede viendo mucho a Tsurugi. Se me hacia familiar pero no logro recordar bien.

 **Tsurugi** : Que tanto me miras? -dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-

 **Yuuki** : Eh?! Etto pues yo solo quería preguntarte si entrenamos juntos? Etto -sonrojada-

 **Tsurugi** : mm? Esta bien pero segura que no estas enferma? Estas roja de nuevo -dijo mientras hacia sus estiramientos-

 **Yuuki** : Si Estoy Bien -dije riendo nerviosa-

 **Tsurugi** : Bueno Empecemos -sonríe leve mientras patea el balón hacia mi y yo ágil lo recibo- muéstrame tu fútbol!

 **Yuuki** : Esto sera muy interesante -corría con el balón en mis pies asta quedar en frente de Tsurugi- entonces veremos quien es el mejor!

Tsurugi paso a mi lado sonriendo y sin saber como ya no tenia el balón en mis pies, mas bien era yo la que había caído de culo al distraerme al ver sus ojos gatunos. Tsurugi sonrió de lado mientras daba una risilla. Me puse nerviosa, me levante y volví mi vista hacia el balón, me deslice por el suelo para quitarle el balón pero Tsurugi saltó, ese wey no me la iba a dejar fácil.

 **Tsurugi** : Cansada tan pronto? -preguntó burlón-

 **Yuuki** : -sonreí, no iba a dejar esto así, salte sobre él usando mi "táctica"- Salto al estilo indio! -al saltar sobre el, nos caímos y quedamos en una posición muy comprometedora, escuche como los demás chicos nos chiflaban en especial Kariya quien solo me estaba mirando el culo. Me levante muy apenada, mire a Tsurugi y vi que estaba igual que yo.

 **Tsurugi** : Porque hiciste eso?! -dijo nervioso-

 **Yuuki** : Pensé que seria un gran momento para realizar mi Táctica -dije orgullosa-

 **Tsurugi** : -suspiro y aprovecho que estaba distraída y agarro el balón y realizo su tiro- Aguijón Letal! -anota gol y me sonríe mostrando sus dientes-

 **Yuuki** : Presumido -dije mientras lo empujaba leve y me iba a sentar en la banca-

Termino el entrenamiento y pasaron las horas, cuando iba a ir de nuevo al club me detuve de golpe al ver algo que jamas había esperado...y es a... 

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3: La Venganza y El Beso

Sentí algo dentro de mi rompiéndose, no sabia que hacer asta que por mi idiotez deje caer mi mochila por la impresión llamando la atención de ambos. Si...había presenciado algo que jamas olvidaría. Tsurugi a punto de besar a Aoi pero los interrumpí. Agarre mi mochila y salí corriendo.

Aoi: Espera Yuuki! -me llamó pero no le hice caso-

Narra Normal:

Tsurugi al ver a Yuuki con lagrimas algo dentro de el, le decía que fuera con ella. Salio corriendo a buscar a Yuuki. Pero no la encontró.

Tsurugi: Por que se puso a llorar?

Al siguiente día Yuuki iba de camino al hospital no quería toparse con Tsurugi ni con Aoi, así que decidió faltar a clases, no estaba de humor asta que..

?: Le ocurre algo señorita -la miraba coqueto-

Yuuki: Eh? -secandose las lagrimas- no nada y tu quien eres?

?: -sonríe- mi nombre es Hakuryuu, y tu princesa?

Yuuki: Mi nombre es Yuuki Gouenji

Hakuryuu: por que estabas llorando? -pregunto serio-

Yuuki: No se, vi algo que no quería que sucediera...

Hakuryuu: Que viste? -pregunto aprovechando la situación-

Yuuki: A un chico a punto de besar a una amiga...-dijo triste-

Hakuryuu: Acaso ese chico te gusta o algo por el estilo?

Yuuki: No lo se...pero cuando cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando y me fui corriendo

Hakuryuu: Oh. ""Ya se de quien habla, el único que tiene novia en el Raimon es Tsurugi"" Perdón por hacerte recordar eso princesa -pasa su brazo por atrás del cuello de la chica para así atraer la hacia el-

Yuuki: Eh? -se sorprende pero siente la mirada de alguien, voltea y mira hacia arriba en el segundo piso y era un chico peli azul asomándose por la ventana. El chico peli azul le sonrió a Yuuki y ella se sonrojo.

Hakuryuu: Bueno Princesa, nos veremos pronto -le besa la mejilla-

Yuuki: jejeje -sonroja mas- C-claro -se aleja y entra al hospital-

Hakuryuu: Pobre chica...hay Tsurugi ahora eres el rompe corazones pero solo por esta vez ayudare a esta chica...sera mas bien..La Venganza -sonríe y se va para luego desaparecer en un callejón-

Narra Yuuki:

Entre al hospital iba a visitar a mi amigo Taiyou. Entre al elevador pero por ser tan distraída llegue al segundo piso. Salí del elevador y al caminar por los pasillos vi en una habitación a un lado de la puerta el nombre Yuuichi Tsurugi. Me entro la curiosidad si esa persona era pariente de Tsurugi Kyousuke. Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí un poco para ver quien era y para mi suerte era ese chico de hace rato el que se me quedo viendo pero no estaba solo, estaba también Tsurugi. El chico llamado Yuuichi volteo y me miro que andaba espiándolos.

Yuuichi: Disculpa, que Necesitas? -pregunto y me sorprendí porque Tsurugi abrió la puerta de golpe y me caí sobre su pecho-

Yuuki: -me sonrojo, este chico huele bien- emm yo pues...-no sabia que decir-

Tsurugi: -me aparta un poco pero yo lo abrace para que no me viera la cara ya que estaba llorando- Yuuki-san?

Yuuichi: -nos observaba y sonrió leve- bueno no importa. Asi que te llamas Yuuki -asenti aun sin apartarme de Tsurugi- Yo soy Yuuichi Tsurugi pero me puedes decir Yuuichi. Un gusto -sonrie-

Yuuki: Un gusto -me seque las lagrimas y me separe de Tsurugi-

Tsurugi: emm Yuuki-san sobre lo de ayer...perdón -me mira-

Yuuki: No descuida yo fui la torpe al arruinar su gran momento con Aoi -dije mientras apretaba mis puños cosa que Yuuichi notó- bueno perdón por interrumpir jejeje iba a visitar a un amigo y pues ya debe de haberse salido sin permiso de la habitación jejeje nos vemos después -salí de la habitación y me fui corriendo y al dar la vuelta hacia las escaleras me detuve de golpe porque me tope con Taiyou mi mejor amigo.

Taiyou: wooow Yuuki-Chan! -me abraza -

Yuuki: Taiyou-kun -correspondo al abrazo- te andabas escapando de nuevo para jugar fútbol? -asintió taiyou- me lo suponía, ven regresemos a tu habitación -me lo lleve a rastras y llegamos a su habitación y se encontraba la enfermera-

Fuyuppe/Fuyuka: Taiyou volviste a escaparte -suspiro- ya te dije que no puedes salir de la habitación.

Yuuki: Disculpelo Fuyuppe-Chan ya sabe como es Taiyou-kun

Fuyuka: -suspira- bueno esta bien, te lo encargo Yuuki-Chan -sonríe y se va-

Yuuki: Taiyou-kun -a punto de regañar lo-

Taiyou: -Se acerca a mi rostro- Yuuki-Chan

Yuuki: eh? Taiyou-kun...qu-... -fui interrumpida por los labios de Taiyou-...

La primera persona que me dio mi primer beso...Taiyou Amemiya...mi mejor amigo

Continuara...en el proximo capitulo


End file.
